Les clés de mon paradis
by Efriliane
Summary: one-shot. Jolie histoire d'amour entre dray et ryry. Beaucoup d'amour dans un monde de brutes (slash)
1. Default Chapter

**Je m'en veux énormément de vous avoir fait pleurer dans ma préécédente fic, alors j'ai décidé de me rattraper et de vous pondre une toute heureuse. Si vous pleurez, c'est de joie promis.**

****

**Les clés de mon paradis.**

Le paysage défilait devant mes yeux. Poudlard n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes. J'avais passé le voyage perdu dans mes pensées. Mon été avait été des plus bizarres. J'avais mûrement réfléchi, je ne voulais pas être comme père, un mangemort à la solde d'un monstre. De plus Draco Malfoy ne se prosternerait jamais devant personne même devant le plus terrible des sorciers. Ma décision était prise, je préférais me battre pour une cause juste. C'est vrai aussi qu'il y avait une raison à mon changement d'attitude. Cette raison avait de magnifiques yeux émeraudes, un visage aux traits fins et un corps à faire pâlir Apollon lui-même. Je ne sais plus exactement à quel moment, je suis tombé amoureux de lui, Harry Potter, mon pire ennemi mais aussi mon obsession, ma raison de vivre depuis peu. C'était peut-être lors de cette poignée de main que tu m'as refusé, ou lors de nos joutes verbales dans les couloirs de l'école, ou peut-être lorsque je t'ai vu dépérir après la mort de ce Poufsouffle, non je ne sais vraiment plus quand ma haine s'est transformée en Amour.

Nous voilà arrivés à Pré-au-lard, je te vois l'air triste, mélancolique mais j'avais oublié, tu venais de perdre quelques mois plus tôt ton cher parrain. Weasley et Granger te suivent mais ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Tu me regardes et tes yeux me transpercent de peur, ils sont vides, sans joie, sans vie.

Tu les suis. Ton corps est présent mais ton esprit est à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Tes yeux sont soulignés par d'immenses cernes noires, tu dois manquer de sommeil. Tu sembles avoir perdu du poids. J'ai mal de te voir comme ça, je connais un peu ton histoire pour t'avoir espionné lorsque tu en parlais à tes amis. Le placard qui fut ta chambre pendant tes onze dernières années, cette haine que te voue ta propre famille, la mort de Cédric et maintenant celle de ton parrain. A croire que le sort s'acharne sur toi, le destin ne te permet pas d'être heureux puisqu'il te reprend toujours ce qu'il te donne.

Vous montez tous les trois dans les calèches qui doivent nous amener à l'école. Crabbe me donne un coup de coude et me dit que les autres m'attendaient. Les autres, parce que je ne pouvais pas les appeler ami car des amis , ce sont des gens en qui tu peux avoir confiance, avec qui tu es toi même et avec qui tu te sens bien, eux ils se prosternent à mes pieds, ils sont hypocrites et lorsque je me retrouve au milieu d'eux, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être seul, c'est ironique, le petit prince de Serpentard n'a pas d'amis et envierait presque Potter pour ça.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés, le professeur Rogue nous attend sur le porche. Je te vois passer devant lui, tu le salues distraitement, il te lance une de ses piques bien acérée et toi qui d'habitude réagis au car de tour, tu continues ton chemin comme si tu étais sourd à ses injures. Je vois Rogue t'observer, lui aussi paraît inquiet. Je le salue à mon tour et lui glisse à message dans la main. Je vois qu'il le lit et me fait un signe de tête discret pour me dire qu'il a compris.

J'entre dans la grande salle et m'installe à ma place, celle du prince et je t'observe, tu picores mais ne manges pas, Granger semble le remarquer. Elle te fait une remarque, tu te lèves et quittes la salle doucement sans bruit. Elle essaye de te retenir mais tu es plus rapide. J'aimerais tellement te suivre mais cela m'est impossible avec les autres imbéciles qui essaient de capter mon attention. Granger paraît très soucieuse. Weasley lui est toujours égal à lui-même c'est-à-dire un goinfre. Je vois que miss-je-sais-tout a abandonné l'idée de le raisonner.

Dumbledore fait son discours, je vois qu'il regarde à la table des Griffondor. Je crois qu'il a enfin remarqué ton absence, je vois l'angoisse dans ses yeux. Je suis dérangé par deux mains, Parkinson j'aurais dû m'en douter, cette face de pékinois ne ma lâche pas, merci père. Si elle croit que je vais faire d'elle ma compagne, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil, tout me répugne en elle mais encore une fois, je dois sauver les apparences. Le vieux fou termine son spitch et fait apparaître la nourriture.

Le banquet touche enfin à sa fin, je dois rejoindre le professeur Rogue dans son bureau. Je quitte la grande salle comme tout le monde et me dirige vers les cachots.

-« Professeur vous êtes là ? »

-« Oui entrez Draco. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

-« J'aimerais vous faire part de quelque chose. »

-« Je vous écoute. »

-« J'ai décidé cet été que je ne voulais pas devenir mangemort, et avant que vous ne me posiez les questions, mon père n'est pas au courant et je sais que vous êtes un espion. »

Rogue resta muet pendant quelques secondes.

-« Qui vous a dit ça ? »

-« J'ai surpris une de vos conversation avec le directeur avant les vacances et rassurez-vous, j'ai gardé cela pour moi, personne d'autre n'est au courant. »

-« Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier mais bon, puisque vous connaissez la vérité. Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi ? »

-« J'aimerais avoir la protection de l'école lorsque mon géniteur apprendra la nouvelle. De plus, j'ai des informations qui pourraient aider l'Ordre. »

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis. »

-« Je ne veux ramper devant personne et je suis amoureux de quelqu'un. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« Mon cœur bat pour Harry Potter, je n'y peux rien, je ne désire qu'une chose c'est le protéger. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il en a besoin. »

-« Vous avez remarquer aussi. »

-« Oui, il a l'air très mal. »

-« C'est qu'un enfant gâté qui ne cherche qu'à se faire remarquer. »

Je souris à la remarque de Rogue, pour un espion, il n'a pas bien observé, Harry est loin de ressembler à cette description.

-« Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? »

-« Vous ne connaissez rien de l'existence de Potter n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Pourquoi voudrais-je connaître la vie d'un enfant gâté ? »

-« Vous vous trompez, il n'a pas la vie dorée que vous prétendez. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« Je l'ai espionné longtemps. En l'observant, j'ai remarqué qu'il détestait plus que tout cette prétendue célébrité. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il a y compris sa vie pour ne fusse que parler quelques secondes à ses parents. Et ces gens que vous appelez sa famille, sont loin de le considérer comme tel, les elfs de maison sont mieux traités que lui et surtout mieux nourris. »

-« Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça, Dumbledore ne semble pas au courant. »

-« Vous n'avez pas compris, c'est la manière qu'il a choisi pour se punir de la mort que Voldemort sème derrière lui. J'ai assisté à une de ses visions, il y a quelques temps. Ca a l'air terrifiant. Je crois qu'il a peur de s'endormir car toutes ces horribles images le hantent chaque nuit. Il est entrain de sombrer et personne ne semble le remarquer. Un jour, il mettra fin à ses jours et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

Rogue baissa la tête, il était choqué par toutes ces révélations. Potter n'était pas le petit prince mais un ange déchu. Toutes ses belles théories s'envolaient. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire ce que Draco racontait.

L'adolescent quitta son directeur de maison et prit le chemin de la tour d'astronomie. Sur le muret surplombant le vide se tenait un ange. Il put voir des perles brillantes dévalées les joues blanches. Il se mit dans un coin et tenta sans se faire voir d'écouter ce qu'il disait. Il resta scotché aux paroles de Harry.

-« Ne te cache pas Malfoy, je sais que tu es là. Je le sais car à chaque fois que je viens ici, tu n'es pas loin. Je peux sentir ta présence. Si tu veux me faire souffrir, vas-y de toute façon, au point où j'en suis un peu plus ou un peu moins de souffrance ne fera pas la différence. C'est ironique, tu as cherché pendant des années à m'avoir à ta merci, et maintenant que tu as l'opportunité de prendre l'avantage sur le SURVIVANT, tu ne fais rien. Tu peux m'achever si tu veux, ça n'a plus d'importance à présent. Je suis un lâche de toute façon, je ne parviens pas à passer ce mur pour me jeter dans le vide. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire le moindre mal. Je ne tiens plus à faire partie du camp de Voldemort. Cela fait déjà un moment que je t'observe et que je te vois succomber dans l'obscurité de ton cœur. Tu t'éloignes de tes amis. »

Je m'arrête de parler et te regardes dans les yeux. J'y lis une détresse et une lassitude de quelqu'un qui en déjà trop vu. Je me rapproche, je te tends la main et contre toute attente tu la prends délicatement. Je t'attire doucement à moi et te serre dans mes bras. Je t'entends soupirer, tu te relaxes contre moi et finis par fermer tes magnifiques yeux. Tu t'es endormis sur moi, je conjure une chaude couverture et nous enveloppe dedans. J'ai passé la nuit à te regarder, un sourire se dessine sur tes lèvres que j'effleure des miennes. Ce fut un chaste baiser mais le plus tendre et le plus sincère que j'avais jamais donné à quelqu'un. C'est vrai tu ne t'en es certainement pas rendu compte mais c'est pas grave.

Au petit matin, je te sens bouger sous moi. Tu te réveilles, tu parais totalement perdu et tu finis par te souvenir des évènements de la veille. Tu me regardes, un larme roule sur ta joue pâle.

-« Draco, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te laisse t'attacher à moi, tu dois savoir que tous ceux qui me sont proches meurent prématurément, je ne veux pas encore souffrir, ni te voir souffrir à cause de moi. Tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, n'est-ce pas. Je sais qu'ils sont réciproques. Ne m'en veux pas mais ... »

Je dépose mon doigt sur tes tendres lèvres et te fais taire.

-« Tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision pour moi, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je préfère vivre quelques minutes de bonheur avec toi qu'un existence toute entière sans toi. Je t'aime et ça tu n'y peux rien. »

Je prends ton visage dans mes mains et je t'embrasse doucement. Ce fut le plus tendre des baisers et à ma surprise au lieu de t'enfuir comme tu sais si bien le faire, tu réponds à mes appels de tendresse. Je ne peux plus me retenir, je te veux uni à moi pour la vie, je veux que nos corps ne fassent plus qu'un. Mes caresses se font plus profondes. Tu m'arrêtes gentiment.

-« Draco vas-y doucement, je n'ai encore jamais... »

Tu stoppes ce que tu dis, tu rougis.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, nous irons à ton rythme. »

-« Je te veux moi aussi Draco, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour cela. »

Je plonge mon regard dans le tien, les saphirs contre les émeraudes.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas de cela pour le moment, je veux que tu sois heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Je vois la joie éclairer tes deux orbes durant un bref moment. Et je me suis promis ce jour là que bientôt je ferai revivre cette lumière dans tes yeux.

Nous avons caché notre relation pendant presque toute notre sixième année, pour notre sécurité à tous les deux. Seuls les professeur Dumbledore et Rogue étaient au courant parce qu'ils nous avaient surpris lors de nos baisers passionnés. En voyant la lumière dans nos yeux, ils comprirent que nos sentiments étaient purs et sans ambiguïté. Nous nous aimions un point c'est tout. Nous nous rencontrons tous les soirs dans la tour d'astronomie, lieu qui a été le témoin de nos premiers baisers. A chaque rencontre, nous nous jurions fidélité ce qui est pour un Malfoy une grande première, je dois bien l'avouer. Cette année avait été calme, Voldemort menait bien quelques attaques mais jamais de grandes envergures mais toi et moi savions que cela cachait autre chose de plus grand et de plus terrible. La Saint-Valentin arriva, cela faisait cinq mois que nous nous étions déclaré notre flamme et tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Tu m'as bandé les yeux et m'a emmené dans une salle que tu appelais la « salle sur demande ». Une fois à l'intérieur, tu m'as retiré le bandeau. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, c'était magnifique. Il y avait une table superbement décorée avec des succulents mets que je savais préparés par toi. Au bout de la pièce, trônait un lit couvert de soie rouge et de pétales de roses blanches. Lentement tu m'installas à table et me fit goûter le plat que tu avais cuisiné avec amour. C'était un délice. Tu t'es levé doucement et t'es assis sur mes genoux. Tu m'as chuchoté à l'oreilles ces quelques mots que j'attendais si fortement depuis longtemps. Tu m'as dit :

-« Draco aime moi, fais moi l'amour, uni nos deux corps pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. »

-« Tu es sûr mon ange que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

-« Oui plus que tout au monde. »

Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et t'ai placé sur le lit. De gestes tendres, mes mains ont caressé ton visage, tes joues, elles ont ensuite glissé sensuellement le long de ton torse pour remonter tout doucement par-dessous ta robe de sorcier. J'ai pu sentir au passage, l'effet que je faisais sur toi. Mes lèvres se sont scellées aux tiennes pendant que je continuais à t'effleurer des mes doigts. Doucement, j'ai déboutonné ta robe qui finit par s'envoler à l'autre de bout de la pièce. Je fus au paradis lorsque tes mains osèrent enfin se poser sur mon torse, d'une main tremblante, tu m'as enlevé ma robe. Nous nous sommes retrouvé torse nu tout deux. Je me suis alors allongé sur toi. Mes lèvres reprenant les tiennes dans un ballet où nos deux langues s'emmêlaient possessivement et amoureusement. Je délaissais tes lèvres pour ton cou si doux où j'aimais si souvent déposer des baisers volés au coin d'un couloir ou d'une salle remplie de monde. Je t'entends gémir de plaisir. Je fis alors glisser mes mains vers les deux pointes tendres de ton torse, je les touche tendrement, elles se durcissent à mon contact. Contre ma jambe, je sens ton sexe qui se durcit. A cette sensation, mon désir répond aussi. Je continue ma progression jusqu'à ton pantalon que je fais tomber et que j'envoie rejoindre ta robe. Une toute petite barrière de tissus m'empêche encore de m'unir à toi. Tendrement je glisse ma main dans ton caleçon, je te sens te tendre puis te relâcher lorsque ma main commence ses douces caresses. Tu gémis mon nom et te cambre sous le plaisir que je te procure. De mon autre main, je me déshabille et me retrouve nu. Je sens ta main hésitante prendre possession de mon membre érigé. Tu m'arraches des cris d'extase. Tu abandonnes bien vite ce que tu avais entrepris parce que tu succombais au tourbillon que mes caresses produisaient sur toi. Je finis par te débarrasser de ta dernière protection et j'admire ton magnifique corps nu. Je remplace mes mains par mes lèvres. J'embrasse amoureusement l'objet de ma convoitise, je le prends entièrement dans ma bouche t'arrachant au passage des cris de jouissance. J'entame de longs, lents et langoureux va et vient, au bout de quelques minutes de cette douce torture tu jouis d'un orgasme foudroyant et te déverses dans ma bouche. Ce moment avait été splendide, j'avalais ta précieuse essence et remonta vers tes lèvres.

Tu me soufflas à l'oreille :

-« Draco je t'aime, je te veux en moi, je veux te sentir bouger en moi. »

Je t'ai souris et tu m'as embrassé. Tu as léché sensuellement les doigts que je présentais. J'en ai d'abord glissé un délicatement dans ton fourreau de chair. Tu as souffert un peu mais m'as supplié de continuer. J'en ai introduis un deuxième et tu as commencé à te tordre, réclamant les mouvements que je refusait de te faire. J'ai amorcé une lente valse à l'intérieur de toi, tu gémissais de plaisir sous mes doigts. Délicatement, j'ai retiré mes doigts de ton corps et t'ai mis à quatre pattes sous moi. Tu m'as laissé faire. Mon sexe était très tendu, je l'ai dirigé doucement vers ton intimité, ne voulant pas te faire souffrir, je me suis glissé lentement en toi, j'ai senti ton anneau de chair se resserrer autour de moi. Lorsque tu fus habitué à moi, j'ai amorcé des mouvements de hanches délicats. Sous tes gémissements d'extase, j'ai accentué la vitesse et la profondeur des mes coups de rein. Pour te donner d'avantage de plaisir, je t'ai masturbé tout en continuant à te faire l'amour. Nous avons atteint la jouissance en même temps, toi te déversant dans ma main et moi profondément en toi. J'a voulu me retirer mais tu m'as dit vouloir encore me garder en toi. Nous nous sommes donc endormis enlacés et toujours unis.

Lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés ce matin-là, nous étions pleinement heureux de ce que nous avions partagé.

Ces tendres instants furent nombreux durant notre sixième année et les vacances arrivèrent. Nous fumes séparés pendant deux longs mois au cours desquels nous nous sommes écrits tous les jours. Cet été fut le plus long de notre vie. Heureusement pour nous, le premier septembre arriva. J'avais quitté mes parents pour le camps adverse depuis plusieurs mois, le professeur Rogue m'avait invité à rester chez lui pendant l'été. Il me rapportait souvent des nouvelles de mon tendre amour. Mais notre secret fut découvert par une indiscrétion du vieux fou. Je fus invité à rejoindre mon ange pour son anniversaire. La surprise fut de taille pour lui. Il se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa sous l'œil heureux du loup-garou.

-« C'était donc toi son rayon de soleil. Merci de lui avoir redonner l'envie de vivre. »

-« Mais c'est un plaisir. »

Ce soir là, nous avons fait l'amour comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Les jours passèrent, nous pouvions nous voir parfois. La rentrée arriva, le professeur Dumbledore me voulait en sécurité alors, il m'assigna une chambre individuelle loin des menaces des autres Serpentard. Harry venait souvent me rejoindre la nuit avec l'accord des professeurs bien évidemment.

Nous étions heureux tous les deux, j'avais même réussi à m'intégrer parmi les autres maisons. Mais il y avait des nuages à l'horizon. Harry ne semblait pas très bien. Nous étions quelques jours avant Noël, tu marchais aux côtés de tes deux meilleurs amis et de moi lorsque tu t'es évanoui dans mes bras. J'étais fou d'inquiétude, tu semblais faible ces derniers jours mais delà à perdre connaissance. Je t'ai rapidement emmené aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh. Elle t'examina pendant un temps qui me parut une éternité. Elle finit par m'appeler. Son visage était soucieux et toi, tu étais encore endormi.

-« Madame Pomfresh, qu'a-t-il ? »

-« Avant de vous répondre, j'aimerais vous poser une question. »

-« Oui, je vous écoute. »

-« Est-ce que monsieur Potter et vous êtes sexuellement actifs ? »

Je rougis et répondit :

-« Oui depuis quelques mois maintenant. Pourquoi ? »

-« Votre compagnon est enceint, voilà la raison de son malaise. »

Je restais abasourdi devant cette révélation. Mon Harry, mon amour, mon homme attendait mon enfant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette nouvelle me réjouit.

Délicatement, je posais ma main sur ton ventre où reposait la vie que notre amour avait créée.

-« Monsieur Malfoy, je vois que cette nouvelle ne vous fait pas fuir. »

-« Bien sûr que non, j'aime Harry et ce bébé est une partie de lui par conséquent je l'aime aussi. »

Je vis alors tes yeux s'ouvrir.

-« Bonjour mon amour. »

-« Draco, qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie mon amour. »

-« Tu t'es évanoui. »

-« Je ne me rappelle de rien. »

Tu as regardé autour de toi et m'as demandé pourquoi je semblais si heureux. Madame Pomfresh est arrivée avec Rémus, Rogue et Dumbledore. »

Elle s'assit à côté de toi, souleva ton pull et jeta un sort sur ton ventre. Un image apparu, on put voir ce qui ressemblait à deux petits haricots. Les trois adultes furent stupéfaits, un grossesse male était extrêmement rare. Tu nous regardais confus, tu ne comprenais pas.

-« Est-ce que ça dérangerait quelqu'un de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

-« Mon amour, tu attends un enfant. »

Tu me regardas avec des yeux ronds et tu tombas inconscient dans ton lit, l'émotion et la fatigue cumulée aidant. Lorsque tu te réveillas, tu me regardas, ma main caressait ton ventre découvert et je vis dans tes yeux la compréhension. Tu mis ta main sur la mienne et je sus que tu étais aussi heureux que moi.

-« On va être père ? »

-« Oui mon ange et plutôt deux fois qu'une. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

-« Tu attends des jumeaux. »

Je vis ton sourire s'élargir.

-« Je t'aime mon dragon. Je suis si heureux. »

-« C'est toi mon bonheur. »

Je t'embrasse et je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser tendrement le léger renflement que ton ventre montre déjà.

-« Harry, quand tu seras prêt à sortir, le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandé de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Je crois que nous avons des choses à mettre au point pour ta sécurité et celles de nos futurs enfants. »

-« Oui ! »

Je vois ton regard s'assombrir.

-« Ca ne va pas mon amour ? »

-« Si, c'est juste que j'ai peur. »

Tu poses ta main et caresse ton ventre. Des larmes coulent sur tes joues.

-« Et, allez oublie nos problèmes pour le moment, savoure la chance que nous avons. La vie t'offre enfin un cadeau. »

Un petit sourire apparaît sur ton magnifique visage. Madame Pomfresh arrive à ce moment-là.

-« Bien monsieur Potter, ces changements d'humeur sont normaux dans votre état. Ce sont les hormones. Je vous ai examiné tantôt et je peux vous dire que le papa et les deux bébés se portent très bien néanmoins, j'aimerais que vous mangiez un peu plus, n'oubliez pas que vous mangez pour trois maintenant. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y veillerai. »

-« Merci Draco, évitez lui aussi le stress inutile. »

-« Bien sûr. »

-« Les relations sexuelles ne sont pas un problèmes mais soyez doux et prudent. Votre compagnon est fragile. »

-« Oui, je comprends. »

-« Quant à vous Harry, dans votre condition, le quidditch est proscrit. Une chute ou un coup violent pourrait faire du mal aux bébés voir même les tuer. »

-« Y a-t-il d'autres choses qui me sont interdites, je ne voudrais pas leur faire du mal. »

-« Aucun sort, aucune potion ne peut être testé sur vous. Mais vous allez mettre cela au point avec Albus. Je n'ai plus de raison de vous retenir plus longtemps. Prenez soin de vous. »

-« Merci madame Pomfresh. »

-« Ah, j'oubliais, si vous ressentez la moindre chose étrange, venez immédiatement me voir. »

-« Oui, aurevoir. »

Nous avons quitté l'infirmerie pour le bureau du directeur.

-« Harry, Draco, entrez. Installez-vous. »

Je t'ai mis sur mes genoux, je te sentais stressé et cela est mauvais pour les bébés.

-« Pour commencer, félicitations. »

-« Merci. »

-« Nous devons avant toute chose, veillez à votre confort. C'est pour cela que je vais vous attribuer des appartements pour vous deux. Et pour plus de sécurité, ils se trouveront proche des quartiers des professeurs. Car lorsque la nouvelle sera connue, vos anciens camarades de Serpentard pourraient s'en prendre à votre compagnon, monsieur Malfoy. »

-« Je pense aussi que c'est plus prudent pour nous. »

-« Harry, ta lutte contre le mal prend fin aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta vie ou celles de tes futurs descendants en danger. »

-« Mais professeur, la prophétie... »

-« Nous trouverons un moyen pour vaincre le meurtrier de tes parents. »

J'ai vu quitter l'espoir dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Harry était vraiment leur seul espoir.

-« Maintenant en ce qui concerne les cours, je te donnerai une dispense totale pour le cours de divination, le stress des prédictions de ton professeur est très mauvais pour toi, et aussi des partielles pour les cours de sortilèges et de potions. Voilà pour les arrangements pratiques. Vous pouvez disposer à présent. Bonne journée. »

Ce soir-là, je t'ai fait l'amour avec une tendresse que je ne me connaissais pas. Le plaisir était tout de même présent. Ton corps réagissait au mien à une vitesse incroyable. Tu m'as supplié de te prendre. Je t'ai prouvé mon amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Les jours passèrent, tes émotions étaient exacerbées à cause de ton état. Tu changeais d'humeur plus vite que l'éclaire. Tu t'énervais pour un rien. Et dans ces moments-là, j'étais le seul à pouvoir te calmer. Notre relation était connue de tous et beaucoup étaient heureux pour nous. Tes deux meilleurs amis ont commencé à se faire du soucis pour toi, tu avais souvent des étourdissements et des nausées. Nous avons donc décidé de leur faire part de notre bonheur.

-« Hermione, Ron, on a quelque chose à vous dire. Je sais que vous vous tracassez pour moi. »

-« Oui Harry, tes étourdissements et la fatigue que tu ressens nous font peur. »

-« C'est normal dans mon état, rassurez-vous. »

-« Tu es malade ? »

-« Non, pas vraiment. »

Je me place derrière toi, t'enlace la taille et caresse de ma main les formes que tu commençais à montrer. Je vis dans le regard de Granger qu'elle avait compris. Des larmes tombèrent sur ces joues et elle se jeta dans tes bras.

-« Oh mon dieu, petit frère, c'est merveilleux. »

Elle pose une main sur ton ventre et contrairement à ce que je croyais, je n'ai ressenti aucune jalousie. Je savais qu'elle ne nous voulais aucun mal.

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? »

-« Ron ! »

-« Oui, Harry ! »

-« J'attends des enfants. Je vais mettre au monde des jumeaux dans quelques mois. »

-« Tu ...tu es ...enceint. Ca . ...Ca c'est incroyable. »

-« J'espère que je suis leur marraine. »

-« Bien sûr, tout comme Ron sera l'un des parrains. Nous allons aussi le demander à Rémus et Séverus. »leur dis-je.

Nous avons passé le reste de la soirée à parler, tu t'es rapidement endormi dans mes bras sous le regard attendri des deux autres.

-« Draco, on va vous laisser, prends soin de lui il le mérite et je suis heureuse pour vous. »

-« Merci Hermione, et rassure-toi je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal. »

-« Je n'en doute pas. »

Ils ont quitté nos quartiers et je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Je t'ai conduis dans notre chambre, déshabillé et couché dans notre lit. J'ai pris ma douche et me suis allongé près de toi. Tu t'es instinctivement blotti contre moi. Je t'ai serré dans mes bras et j'ai caressé ton ventre.

Les semaines passaient assez vite. Tu en étais à trois mois de grossesse. Ton ventre était déjà arrondi lorsque j'y passais ma main, un courant électrique agréable me traversait le corps. Dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait, présage des jours noirs qui suivirent.

Nous étions le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Un bal avait été organisé en l'honneur de tous les amoureux. Moi et Harry étions heureux, c'était notre première réception officielle depuis qu'on avait appris sa grossesse. Nous dansions depuis quelques minutes lorsque la porte de la grande salle vola en éclat. Voldemort et une cinquantaine de mangemorts étaient parvenus à s'introduire dans Poudlard. Je t'ai sentir tressaillir contre moi.

-« Bonjour, petits imbéciles. »

-« Tom ! »

-« Dumbledore, alors vieux fou tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour sauver Poudlard cette fois. »

Le directeur devint livide, personne ne pourrait les aider. Je vis Voldemort levé sa baguette en direction d'une première, le sort de mort l'atteignit en pleine poitrine.

J'ai senti une fureur s'emparer de toi.

-« Une sang de bourbe de moins. »

Il se dirigea vers Hermione et là ta fureur s'est transformée en rage. Un halo de lumière rouge s'est formé autour de toi et s'est étendu aux élèves, aux professeurs.

-« Harry, calme-toi. »

Mais tu ne m'entendais plus, ton regard s'était posé sur ton ennemi.

-« Alors Potter, c'est aujourd'hui que tu vas mourir. »

Tu ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Ton corps semblait agir seul comme si il avait toujours su ce qu'il devait faire.

-« Tom crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser faire. Tu crois que tu as une chance de t'échapper d'ici vivant ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'en douter petit insolent. »

-« L'amour, Tom. Tu ne sais même pas ce que ce mot signifie pourtant si tu y avais goûté une seule fois, tu saurais combien c'est beau. »

Tu tends une main vers lui et tu poses l'autre sur ton ventre. L'autre remarque ton geste et comprend ta situation. Tu fermes les yeux, j'ai senti une puissance envahir ton corps. De ta main tendue, un jet de lumière rougeoyante s'échappe et se dirige vers le mage noir. Lentement, le sort le frappe de plein fouet. Des cris s'échappent de sa bouche, ils sont terrifiants. On l'entend supplier. Le voyant souffrir, tu demandes au professeur Dumbledore de l'achever.

-« Professeur, mettez fin à ses souffrances. C'est un monstre mais personne ne mérite de souffrir comme cela, même lui. »

Il lui lance le sortilège de mort sous l'œil craintif des autres mangemorts.

-« Harry, que lui as-tu fait ? »

-« Je vous ai caché quelque chose grand-père. »

Dumbledore te regarde tendrement.

-« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? »

-« Depuis quelques mois déjà, j'ai fait des recherches sur mon ascendance et je vous ai trouvé sur mon arbre généalogique. En revenant au sort, je me suis entraîné seul, depuis plusieurs mois. J'ai découvert mes origines et un livre écrit par mon aïeul Godric Griffondor. J'ai appris tous les sorts qui s'y trouvaient dont celui que j'ai utilisé. Il a fait revenir à l'intérieur de lui-même toutes ses victimes et elles l'ont hanté. Nous devons faire disparaître son corps à jamais. »

Dumbledore lui jeta un sort de combustion et son corps fut réduit en cendre.

Les mangemorts voulurent s'éclipser discrètement mais Harry les avait piégés. Un mur invisible s'était érigé entre et nous. Je vis mon père, il avait réussi à y échapper et me prit en otage. Je vis la fureur réapparaître dans tes yeux. S'il y avait une personne à laquelle personne ne pouvait toucher sans provoquer ta colère, c'était moi.

-« Lucius, tu imagines quoi faire là. »

-« Tuer ton amour, Potter pour venger ton maître. »

Ton pouvoir éclata à nouveau t'arrachant un cri et un éclaire rouge foudroya mon géniteur mais ne me blessa pas. Rémus t'attrapa avant que tu ne t'effondres au sol inconscient.

-« Harry !!!!!!! »

Mon cœur s'était arrêté, tu ne pouvais pas me laisser, pas maintenant.

-« Mon ange, je t'en prie, reste avec moi. Pense à nos enfants qui grandissent dans ton ventre. »

Madame Pomfresh se précipita sur toi, t'examina rapidement et sourit.

-« Il va bien Draco, il est juste épuisé. »

Je te pris dans mes bras et te conduisis à l'infirmerie pour te laisser aux bons soins de l'infirmière. Je devais prévenir les autres que tu allais bien. Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle, des aurores étaient présents. Ils étaient venus chercher les mangemorts et récolter les dépositions. Lorsqu'ils me virent tous, les élèves se précipitèrent sur moi pour me demander des nouvelles de leur sauveur. Je montais sur la table des professeurs pour faire une communication générale.

-« Je ne me répèterai pas alors écoutez attentivement. Harry va bien, il est juste épuisé par l'énergie qu'il a employée pour réduire en poussière le monstre. Je tiens à vous faire part d'une autre nouvelle que nous savons déjà depuis quelques temps. Harry me donnera dans quelques mois la joie de devenir père. Il est enceint d'environ quatre mois de jumeaux. »

Des applaudissements résonnèrent dans toute la salle et des félicitations fusèrent de toute part.

J'étais à l'infirmerie à te contempler encore comme les sept derniers jours d'ailleurs. Tu ne semblais pas vouloir te réveiller. Mon cœur était triste, je détestais te voir dans cet état. Je m'endormis de fatigue, la tête sur ton ventre. Je ne vis pas quelques minutes plus tard, tes yeux papillonner et s'ouvrir. Je ne vis pas non plus un sourire s'étendre sur ton visage lorsque tu as vu ma présence à tes côtés mais je sentis ta main caresser mes cheveux. J'ai sursauté à leur contact.

-« Harry , mon amour, je désespérais de te voir réveiller un jour. »

Tu as souri à ma remarque. Mes mains se sont instinctivement portées sur ton ventre. Je t'ai vu faire un grimace.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas mon ange. »

Tu m'as fait non de la tête et as attrapé ma main pour la poser à un endroit précis. C'est alors que j'ai senti pour la première fois nos enfants bouger en toi. Mon cœur explosa de joie.

-« Tu as senti. »

-« Oui, c'est incroyable. »

Les jours passèrent, tu étais redevenu ce que tu détestais par dessus tout, une célébrité. Les gens avaient appris pour ta grossesse. Ils envoyaient de tout pour nos enfants mais toi tu redistribuais tout dans les orphelinats. Après la guerre, nous avions décidé de rendre visite aux enfants qui n'avaient plus de parents. Tu étais leur idole et pour toi leur bonheur passait avant celui des autres personnes.

Ce matin-là, l'orphelinat de Pré-au-lard devait nous accueillir. Tu as offert des cadeaux à tous les enfants mais ton regard et le mien aussi était attiré par une petite fille. Elle était rousse avec des yeux gris bleus. Elle était à l'écart des autres. Tu te levas péniblement pour te diriger vers elle. On aurait dit que vous vous compreniez. Elle t'a regardé t'approcher, t'asseoir à côté d'elle. Tu as compris, ce n'était pas des présents qu'elle voulait mais de l'affection. Tu l'as pris dans tes bras et elle s'est serrée contre toi. Elle ne t'a pas quitté de toute notre visite, sauf lorsque tu semblais fatigué à cause des jumeaux alors elle acceptait que je la prenne dans mes bras. Nous l'avons laissée en pleur mais nous n'avions pas fait dix pas que nous courions pour la retrouver. Je me souviendrai toujours de l'entrée de notre petite Lily au sein de notre couple. La procédure d'adoption fut rapide et elle s'installa avec nous à Poudlard pour les deux derniers mois que nous avions à y passer. Elle était la petite princesse du château gâtée pour son « oncle Ron » et sa « tante mione », par son grand-père Albus et ses deux autres oncles Sev et Moony. Durant les heures de cours, Albus ou l'un des professeur la gardait avec plaisir.

Juin arriva avec ses examens et la remise de nos diplômes. Tu le reçus avec mention, Hermione battant tous les records bien évidemment. Tu en étais à presque huit mois, les petits t'empêchaient souvent de dormir. Je t'ai emmené dans ce qui serait notre maison. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a beaucoup aidé. Il m'a conduit à Godric's Hollow, là où se trouve le manoir Potter. Il avait été détruit mais avec l'aide de nos amis et surtout l'argent des Malfoy, j'ai reconstruit ta maison enfin la nôtre. Je t'y ai emmené la première fois le lendemain de notre diplôme. Tu as pleuré en voyant ta maison, tu m'as remercié cent fois pour ce cadeau. Nous nous y sommes installés avec Lily en attendant l'arrivée de ses petits-frères qui se faisaient attendre. D'ailleurs tu adorais me dire :

-« Mes fils n'échapperons pas à ça, comme tous les malfoy ils aiment se faire désirer. »

La joie faisait partie intégrante de notre vie. Lily s'était vite adaptée à nous. Elle détestait être séparée de nous et toi aussi tu haïssais les moments où l'on t'éloignait de nous.

La nuit du seize juillet, tu dormais paisiblement dans mes bras quand tu t'es réveillé en sursaut.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as mon amour ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. »

Je voulus caresser ton ventre pour te détendre mais je sentis que ton bas de pyjama était humide.

-« Harry ! »

-« Je crois que les jumeaux ont décidé de venir au monde. »

Ton visage s'est tordu sous la douleur des contractions. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, j'ai transplané jusque Poudlard et t'ai amené à l'infirmerie. Je t'ai abandonné cinq minutes pour aller rechercher notre petite Lily qui était chez sa tante Hermione. J'avais atterri dans sa cuisine.

-« Hermione, Hermione. »

-« Draco ? »

-« C'est Harry, il va donner naissance d'ici quelques minutes. Je suis venu chercher Lily, Harry la réclame. »

-« Je vais la réveiller. »

Lily arriva encore endormie dans les bras d'Hermione.

-« Bonjour mon ange. Tu sais quoi. Tes petits frères vont bientôt naître. Daddy te demande. On y va. »

Lily s'es jetée dans mes bras et on est parti. Dans l'infirmerie, on pouvait entendre les cris de douleur de mon compagnon.

-« Ahhhhhhhhhh !!!!! Merlin, que ça fait mal. »

-« Harry, ça va ? »

-« Daddy, daddy, tu vas bien ? » demanda notre petite Lily au bord des larmes.

-« Oh mon amour, ne pleure pas, donner la vie est toujours douloureux. »

-« Chéri, ça va ? »

-« C'est très douloureux. »

Pomfresh t'a examiné et a dit qu'il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps. Albus était arrivé entre temps et avait emmené Lily à l'extérieur.

-« Harry, il va falloir pousser à la prochaine contraction. »

L'accouchement fut très pénible, le premier naquit à 4H00 du matin en poussant un cri strident que son père imita sous la pression de la souffrance. Le deuxième montra le bout de son nez dix minutes après son frère. Tu étais complètement épuisé mais tu voulais voir tous tes enfants avant de t'endormir. Nous avions choisi les noms, il y a déjà bien longtemps.

-« Va chercher grand-père et Lily, tu veux bien. »

Je sortis les chercher, Hermione, Rémus et Séverus étaient avec eux.

-« Comment vont-ils ? »

-« Venez juger par vous même. »

Je pris Lily dans mes bras et l'amena sur le lit de son père.

-« Tu vas mieux daddy ? »

-« Oui mon ange. Je voudrais te présenter tes petits frères. »

Je t'amenai un nourrisson avec une touffe de cheveu blond comme les blés et de grands yeux verts. Il était magnifique.

-« Je vous présente Noah Draco Malfoy-Potter. Tu vois Lily, c'est ton petit frère. »

Lily s'est tournée vers moi avec ses grandes orbes bleues.

-« Papa, c'est vrai ? Ce sont vraiment mes petits frères ? »

-« Oui, mon ange. »

Des pleurs se firent entendre, notre deuxième né s'impatientait. Je le pris et le déposai dans tes bras. Sa petite tête recouverte de cheveux bruns avec deux orbes bleues océan.

-« Voilà ton autre petit frère. Je vous présente Nathaniel James Potter-Malfoy. »

Et notre vie a repris son cours. Nous partageons notre temps entre Lily, Noah et Nathaniel, nos trois petits amours.

Notre vie fut un paradis dont seul toi connaissait les clés. Tu m'as rendu très heureux. Tu as porté trois autres enfants qui ont rejoint nos trois aînés. Notre petite Narcissa Liliane, qui arriva deux ans après nos jumeaux, James Sirius un an après Narcissa et pour finir une autre petite fille que nous avons appelée Elyse Narcissa trois ans après James.

Aujourd'hui, Lily se marie avec le fils aîné d'Hermione et de Ron, Tommy Weasley. Le temps est passé si vite mais notre vie a été si bien. Les cinq autres sont tous à Poudlard ; Noah et Nathaniel en septième et dernière année, Narcissa en cinquième, James en quatrième et Elyse en première. L'école était envahie par des Potter-Malfoy, des Granger-Weasley, des Weasley-Longdubat. Ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour faire tourner leurs professeurs en bourrique.

La maison est bien calme depuis le premier septembre. Il manque les cris de nos enfants.

Tu me regardes depuis tantôt, tu sembles très bizarres. Un sourire rêveur se dessine sur tes lèvres. Je t'emmène sur la piste de danse, t'enlace tendrement et te fait virevolter sur la piste. Doucement, tu approches tes lèvres des miennes. Nous avons regardé notre petite Lily partir dans sa propre maison. Les jours passaient et pour mon anniversaire au mois de mars, tu avais réuni tous mes amis et nos enfants. Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose.

Juste avant le dessert, tu t'es levé et as pris la parole.

-« On est tous ici pour fêter ton anniversaire mon amour, ils t'ont tous offert leur cadeau mais moi j'en ai encore un. »

Tu t'approches de moi et me glisse à l'oreille.

-« Félicitation papa. »

Tu souriais et je compris.

-« Non, c'est impossible. »

-« Si, je t'assure, j'ai eu la confirmation il y a quelques jours. »

Les autres ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait. Je t'ai serré dans mes bras.

-« Daddy, papa, on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

-« Et bien Harry vient de me dire que vous allez encore avoir un frère ou une sœur. »

-« Harry, c'est vrai ? »

-« Oui, Mione, je n'étais pas très bien et vu mon âge j'ai pensé que j'étais gravement malade. C'est ce que madame Pomfresh pensait aussi d'après les symptômes et puis elle m'a examiné et est parvenue à la conclusion que j'étais à nouveau enceint. »

Ta grossesse est plus dangereuse que les précédentes car tu es plus âgé. Alors je prends soin de toi comme jamais.

Je te regarde dormir, tu ressembles à un ange. Sous les couvertures, je peux apercevoir l'enfant que notre amour à conçu, probablement le dernier d'ailleurs. J'aime te regarder dormir. Je te serre dans mes bras, tout mon amour passe dans cette étreinte.

En y repensant aujourd'hui, tu es le seul gardien des clés de mon cœur. Tu es la clé de mon paradis.

FIN

Bisous à tous Efriliane


	2. RAR

RAR :les clés de mon paradis.

-Vif d'or :j'aime mettre mon « talent » au service de mes fidèles lecteurs. C'est un plaisir et même un honneur de vous servir. J'espère te revoir dans d'autres fic.

-Clmzouille : si tu le dis, je te crois. Si tu dis que ma fic a une fin inattendue. Merci de l'avoir lu.

-Virg : encore une qui pleure, ça devient contagieux. T'es sur que t'avais pas une poussière dans l'œil car celle-ci elle finit bien non ? Sinon merci de l'avoir lu.

-Lilyep :contente de te remonter le morale. J'étais plutôt bien quand je l'ai écrit. Merci pour ton petit compliment.


	3. RAR2

RAR :

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une RAR avec je crois deux mois de retard au moins.

-Selann yui : merci pour tous ces gentils compliments et à bientôt je l'espère.

-KTK : merci et à bientôt.

-Crazy Snape : j'aime bien les Potter Malfoy, et plus il y en a et plus je suis contente. Merci pour tes compliments. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

-Lisandra : merci et à bientôt.


End file.
